The Licorice Plant- A Gumlee Smut Fic
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: (SMUT, GUMLEE/ MARBALL) Prince Gumball needs a licorice plant from the woods to continue his experiment. He meets Marshall along the way and ends up at his house.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Bubba Bubblegum the First, Ruler of Aaa, Winner of the Bake-off 4 years running, and Science Genius should most definitely _not _ be walking through The Forest by himself to get a juice from a Licorice Plant. He needed it for an experiment, and he didn't want to be a wad and wake up his Royal servants. It was, after all, late at night almost 2 in the morning. Bubblegum pulled his magenta hoodie up over his neck to block it from the sweet-smelling breeze that made him shiver. The moon was full and bright, and it made the shadows long and frightening. Gumball sped up, scanning the ground for the rare plant, all before he heard a guitar strum. A beautiful melody sounded through the silence, startling the Prince. "_My sweet little Prince, all pink and bright, out in the forest, alone and at night what troubles you my Royalty? Can you not go to bed without me?_" A deep, wonderfully smooth voice sounded in Pg's ear, who, in his haste to turn around, fell onto the bed of black leaves and dirt that littered the floor. "Oh honestly Marshall, real mature. You are the definition of bad company." Bubba huffed indignantly, wiping off his blue jeans. He looked up into the eyes of the King of the Vampires, whose red stare where glittering like rubies. His infamous red electric ax guitar was strapped over his black v-neck, where he strummed it arrogantly."Oh, sorry your Majesty, how bad is it to enter someone's forest without permission?" Marshall-Lee quirked an eyebrow and flicked his forked tongue at the prince. The Prince stood up angrily, adjusting his satchel.

"You don't own the forest."

"Do to." Marshall sneered.

"Do not. No one does."

"Uh-huhhh I do." Marshall announced, floating upside down languidly. "Vampire King of The Nightosphere, Ruler of all that is evil and perpetually bad-ass."

"Why don't you go and harass the other princes?" Gumball grumbled, resuming his walk.

"Because neither of them look nearly as good as you when they fall on their backs. And believe me do they fall..." Marshall smirked, strumming the chords. It was true, many princesses and princes throughout Ooo had requested Marshall's hand in marriage, some even going as far as kidnapping him, but each time Marshall declined. Not to say he wasnt flattered, but he had his eye on a certain uptight science Prince. The fact that this particular prince (who despised him) just entered his forest on his own will puzzled the Vampire.

Gumball blushed, looking away from Marshall. "Marshall-Lee your being a nuisance. As soon as I finish getting the plant I'll be on my way and out of yours."

"How do you expect to find it in the darkness? I thought you were a genius."

"I think I'll know." Gumball snapped, speeding up the pace.

"Really? Because we've been walking through Licorice Plants for the last 2 minutes."

Gumball paused and blushed angrily at Marshall Who smiled sweetly. "Here." Marshall floated down and uprooted the tiny plant, handing to Gumball who was smiling.

"No way! This isn't nearly enough!" Gumball groaned, holding up the vial that contained a few purple-pink drops of Licorice Plant. Marshall laughed from his perch over Gumball on a tree, licorice in his mouth.

Marshall floated down and scooped up a few more. The two pulled up about 20 plants. Marshall stared in amusement as Gumball gathered them all up in his arms and tried to balance them as well as the full vial in his arms. His satchel was already filled to the brim with the stuff. "I um-I need to juice all of these in the next hour or the experiment wont go correctly." He said as he took a shaky step forward. Marshall-Lee smiled widely, fangs glinting as he dropped to the ground and took the plants from Pg's hand.

"You might not like this GummyButt but my pad is only 15 minutes away. You can juice Them there and leave...ya' know, if you want." Gumball scowled and thought for a moment before saying "Thank you Marshall. That'll be lovely."

When they arrived at Marshall-Lee's house, Gumball was exhausted. He had stayed up since 6 in the morning and it was dawning on 3 o' clock in thr morning. When Marshall kicked open the door Gumball let out a sigh of relief and sat down on Marshalls red couch. "OW!" He gasped as he jumped back up. "This couch is hard as a rock!"

"Yeah...sorry about that, I usually just ya know...float." Marshall apologized, gesturing towards his feet, which were folded up beneath him indian style as he dumped the plants on the table. "Its alright. Thanks Marshall-Lee." He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the table and began juicing the plants. Marshall floated around him, watching and eating the licorice leftovers. Marshall eventually began playing his guitar and although the young prince would never admit it he loved the smooth beautiful sound of Marshall's songs. Before long every plant had been juiced and Gumball was falling asleep. He almost fell over and off the table, and if it wasn't for Marshall-Lee he would have fallen to the cold tile floor. "Woah! Sleepy? I can umm take you home if you want?" Marshall asked as Gumball stood up shakily.

"That would be...that would be good. Yes thank you Marshall." Gumball smiled. Marshall gathered the sleepy prince in his arms bridal style before making his way to the door. Gumball gasped, grabbing his shirt to steady himself and ignore Marshall's smug grin.

"How far away is my palace?"

"Um...maybe about 45 minutes?"

"Ughhhhh. Thats so long! Can I just maybe stay here?" Gumball asked. Although Marshall was annoying he was kind and his scary house looked so much more inviting than a cold fly home. Marshall laughed, a deep smooth laugh that Gumball could feel through the vampires broad chest. He would miss his silk sheets, but he would sleep for a few and have Marshall speed him home in time for his time sensitive experiment. Perfect.

Marshall looked down in surprise, and with the prince this close he could smell his breath, his blood. The sweet, sugary aroma of both made Marshall lick his lips, and he stopped himself and hoped the Prince hadnt noticed. "Yea sure."

**THERES GUNNA B FILTHY SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, THEN FLUFF CUZ WHO DOESNT LOVE SMUT THEN FLUFF?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**shhhhh my bebes lets pretend Marshall has Just In Case I Wanna Fuck A Prince Lube sitting around lmfao. Sorry it took so long...Idk what im writing next lol. Kk adios **

"Can I take a shower?" Gumball asked. The juice made his hands sticky and stained his pants.

"Why would I stop you man? You dont have clothes so you can just grab some of mines." Marshall agreed, setting the Prince down onto the ground. He was reluctant to separate himself from the delicious aroma of sweets and the warmth of the younger Prince but he floated upstairs, leading Gumball to his room.

Marshall pulled out one of his vintage t- shirts and a pair of gym shorts he never wore along with a towel. "Here ya go. And bathrooms that a -way. Need a shower buddy? I certainly don't mind." He smiled, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on his chair across the room. Gumball blushed, huffing in annoyance before turning around and marching towards the shower with a " Glob Marshall you're the worst!" Marshall stripped himself, changing into his pajamas. He had showered before he left the house to see what mischief he could find in the forest. Marshall floated above his bed, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the shower water running and the faint sound of the Prince's soft singing.

When Gumball opened the door, releasing steam and the smell of soap out of the bathroom with him, he found Marshall floating above the bed. Hands behind hid head and eyes closed. Gumball smiled. He was sorta cute when he wasn't annoying him, especially the way his hair fell over his pale face. He walked over to the vampire's side. Reluctant to wake up. He exhaled softly and cautiously brushed away a strand of raven hair out of the boys face. "Marshall?" He whispered softly. "Yes dear?" He answered back loudly, opening one eye quickly.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I thought you were a genius; on the bed of course."

"Oh... where will you sleep?"

"Well Gumball, beds are usually made for sleeping sooo probs there."

Gumball sat timidly on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the hem of his borrowed blue shorts. "Together?! If you want I'll sleep on the couch, actually y-"

"I float. Technically that doesn't qualify as 2 guys in a bed." Marshall-Lee said as he turned to the side with his back towards Gumball and curled up into a ball. Gumball nodded and slid beneath the navy-white striped comforter. He almost purred in contentment at the warmth that enveloped him. The pillows smelt like Marshall-Lee, and Gumball inhaled them deeply, the smell of apples and cemeteries and something entirely Marshall.

He drifted off to sleep, or at least tried too. The shadows in Marshalls room where ominous and a bit scary. Of course Bubba wasnt afraid... he was just uncomfortable. Plus he was positive he heard and saw something dragging itself across the floor. He flicked the nightstand light on. "You aight?" Marshall asked grumpy as he rubbed his eyes and sat down on thr bed. "Im- GAH!" He shouted in surprise, jumping back into Marshall and making the 2 fly off the bed in a tangle of covers, a terrified Prince, and an aggravated vampire. They landed with the Prince on top of Marshall, his head buried in the vampires neck.

"im enjoying this sooo much but what the fuck was that?"

Gumball was wide-eyed as he pointed to the kitten with half of his skin on his bones and milky white eyes. The undead cat purred, rubbing his head against Marshalls. "That's Jinx. Zombie Cat I raised from the dizzead. My roommate really."

"Oh... sorry Jinx. Sorry Marshall-Lee. " Gumball sat up quickly and blushed at their position before jumping up quickly. He flopped back down on the bed and sighed. Marshall floated up off the floor and laid beside him with Jinx in his hands. "Scared Much?" He laughed as Bubba punched him in the arm.

"I was surprised. He's actually sorta cute, in a terrifying undead eat your face kind of way." Gumball smile and scratched behind the kittens ripped ear until he purred. "Jinx doesn't normally take so well to my girlfriends." Marshall laughed, mouthing the word traitor at Jinx, who blinked milky white eyes back slowly.

"Girlfriends? I am not a girl, much less yours!" He shot back, giggling as Jinx butt his head against his hand when he stopped.

"Your wearing my clothes, in my bed, with my cat. You definitely qualify. Plus, you make the cutest one by far." Gumball was silent as he fought back a smile. It wouldn't be a night without Marshall flirting but he seemed earnest. "Of course you're the Sweetest and purest too..."

"Purest? How do you know im a virgin?"

Marshall-Lee laughed, startling Jinx who hopped onto Gumballs tummy and kneaded the covers till he flopped back down.

"Your kidding me? You look and act the part, and you definitely dress like one."

"I'll have you know Marshall-Lee Abadeer that I don't have to discuss my personal affairs with anyone especially you." Gumball snapped, crossing his arms. He wanted to turn over but Jinx was on his stomach and that would be rude.

"Alright relax man. Lets just go to sleep. Peace." Marshall nodded, closing his eyes and laying on his back.

"Okay. Night." Gumball agreed, closing his eyes...

When Marshall woke up, to Jinx's meowing a bit later, he realized 2 things. One, Gumballs head was on his chest and his arm was thrown around his waist. And Two, Gumball was murmuring his name in his sleep. Marshall's eyes opened wide as he listened to the soft barely there moans and whispers of his name. He moved to sit up, but Gumballs gripped his shirt tighter. He was ecstatic to have the boy so close but he would flip out if he woke up. He moved his leg to maybe see how close he was when he brushed against-oh. Soo a super-hot prince was Having a wet dream about him and was hard in his shorts? Marshall smiled, pressing a kiss to Gumballs head and thanking whoever the hell was watching over him.

He brushed his thigh in the same place again, to see Gumballs eyelids flutter and another soft moan escape his lips. Marshall could get addicted to sounds like that, the way Gumballs lips murmured his name like a mantra. He did it again, and again until Gumball was practically rutting against him. Marshall-Lee couldn't help but moan at the sight.

Gumball's eyelids fluttered again before opening, to reveal his violet eyes. He looked confused, then embarrassed beyond belief. He sat up quickly, pushing Marshall away and covering his face with his hands. His face and neck turned an impressive red color as he blushed. " Oh Glob Marshall, im so so so s-" Marshall-Lee grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face until he was staring Gumball in the eyes. "Why apologize when I want you just as much as you want me? " he smiled reassuringly before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against Gumballs. Gumball blinked slowly before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss, hands grasping the covers.

He shouldn't be doing this. What would his subjects think of him? He was to be married to a princess eventually, that's what was expected. Poor Fiona wouldn't understand. The experiment, he almost forgot! Gumball was about to pull away when Marshall tilted his head and deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to gently hold Gumballs face. Despite himself Bubba moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marshall's neck and hushing the worry in his head. Just this once he would ignore his thoughts. Marshall pulled them backwards until Gumball was straddling him, never breaking contact.

Gumball pulled away, looking down at Marshall's face, hair wild and his eyes the brightest red he had ever seen. He was biting his lip, fangs glinting in the lamps lighting. His skin was cold, but not uncomfortably so. Marshall sat up as well smiling at Gumball cross-eyed until he smiled back, giggling nervously. He loved Gumballs smile, the way this dimple popped and the tension of being a ruler melted from his thin frame. Marshall switched their positions, Gumball on his back and out of breath. "A warning Next time Marshall! Sheesh." He Gasped as Marshall begin peppering his neck with open-mouthed kisses. "Next time?" Marshall smiled into Gumballs neck before gently biting at Gumballs pulse point. Gumball shivered,back arching as Marshall continued down to his collarbone. Marshall kissed every freckle on his shoulder, the many angel kisses cute on the blushing prince. Marshall nudged Gumballs arms up to slide off the tang top to show Bubbas smooth tummy, dotted with freckles. Marshall-Lee couldn't help but trace one of his black polished nails over the freckles,sharp constellations that made Gumball moan softly. He covered his mouth with his hand so that Marshall wouldn't here how indecent he sounded. The whole thing was indecent really, but moaning was embarrassing. Marshall smirked, flicking his tongue over the pointed buds on Gumballs chest. Gumball gasped, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to groan out loud.

"C'mon Gummybutt, I wanna hear all those beautiful sounds..." Marshall smiled, pressing a kiss to Pg's bellybutton before sliding off the gym shorts. Gumball's cheeks flushed again as Marshall stripped him. He was hard, head flushed red as a drop of precome dripped down and into Marshall's finger. Marshall raised it to his lips and sucked on it, twisting his face up. "Dude you taste like sugar. No wait... maybe more like- dude you taste like strawberry sprinkles!" Marshall laughed. "Stop Marr-oooooh." Marshall enveloped Pg in his mouth, his long snake-like tongue wrapping around as he sucked harder. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to the tip as he watched Pg's face.

"Marshall! F-Fuck." Gumball gasped, hands gripping Marshall-Lee's wild hair. Marshall gripped him in hand, licking a light stripe on the underside of Pg's cock. He stared at Gumball who had one hand on his face and was biting his lip. He sucked harder, drool and precome making a mess."Mar-Marshall stop. I'm gunna'-" Marshall smiled as much as he could with Bubbas cock in his mouth. He made a ring with his fingers and squeezed the base of Gumballs cock as He slid off slowly, licking the sweet residue off his lips. He sat up and looked at the beautiful prince beneath him until Bubba reached up and wrapped his hands around Marshall's neck and pulled him down. "Stop looking at me." He murmured as he rested his head in the crook of Marshalls neck. "Sorry. Your pretty cute when you almost come..." he laughed. "I gotta' get something..."

He pried himself away to reach in his drawer to grab a mostly full bottle of lube. Marshall-Lee pressed a kiss to Bubbas cheek, his shoulder, his bellybutton, and his cock. He pulled his legs up and over his shoulders. "Ready?"

"I've done this before Marshall. I'm ready. " he replied back. Marshall paused.

"Really? With who?"

"I can't quite remember his name but I remember him. It was a long time ago, before I was Ruler of the Kingdom. "

"You remember him, huh? I'll have to change that..." Marshall-Lee promised as he focused back on the task at hand. He grabbed the lube and popped the cap. "Wait, This idea is soooo much better." He smiled excitedly. He bent down and licked a broad stripe at Gumball's hole. "W-what are you doing?" Gumball gasped, sitting up. Marshall sat up and pushed him backwards. "Chill man. Trust me?"

Gumball nodded, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Marshall bent back down. He licked again, his long tongue alternating between barely penetrating and licking around Gumball's hole. Gumball gasped, hands coming up to cover his face as he moaned. Marshall-Lee noted what made Gumball moan louder, what made his thighs tremble and his toes clench in pleasure. He looked around until he found it, that sweet spot that had Gumball arching so hard he looked like he would snap in 2. He lapped at Gumball's hole as fast as he could, plunging in quickly to hit that spot and thrusting his long tongue in until there was drool on his chin and Gumball was a trembling melted mess on the bed. He didn't have to say he was going to come, Marshall could tell this time, just from the way Gumball whispered his name, mixed together with breathy moans.

Marshall paused, slowly pulling away to sink a soft bite into Bubba's sweaty thigh. His fangs pierced skin and Gumball trembled as he felt the warm slide of his own blood running down his thigh. Marshall gasped, letting out a breathy moan of his own before licking the blood up. "Again." Gumball into his hands.

"Whut?" Marshall said, although he definitely heard him the first time.

"A- Again. Please?" Gumball panted a bit louder than he needed to.

"Kinky much? I wonder how your loyal little subjects would react if they knew how absolutely filthy their sweet little prince was..." Marshall-Lee murmured quietly, trailing up Gumballs body . He found that cliché vampire spot, at the base of Gumballs neck, and bit slowly until he tasted blood. Gumball threw his head to the side and whined. "Marshall! Come on! I n-need you."

Marshall nodded, retrieving the forgotten bottle on the floor and slicked up his cock. He bent down, kissing Gumball slowly as he lined himself up to his spit-slicked hole. He waited and opened his eyes, just as his head sat at Gumballs entrance. Gumball opened his eyes, staring up with confusion at Marshall, lips red from biting and kissing. Gumball threw his arms around the vampires shoulder and kissed his nose until Marshall wrinkled it against the feather light assault. Gumball giggled, grinding his cock against Marshalls stomach. "Come on Marshall-Lee."

Marshall nodded, pushing in to the hilt quickly, biting his lip. Gumball inhaled harshly, eyes fluttering shut as white-hot pleasure fought with the burning pain. He exhaled slowly, blowing sweet breath that rustled Marshall's hair. Marshall put his hands on either side of Gumballs head. He pulled back and thrust in experimentally, and Gumball moaned as he brushed against his new favorite spot. Marshall let out a groan himself, bending down to press another kiss to Gumball's new bite marks. He set up a fast rhythm, knowing that he wasn't going to last. Gumball's nails dug red marks into Marshalls back as he cried out.

Gumball's cock was trapped between their sweaty bodies, and the much-loved friction was so close to making him fall over the edge that he was close to sobbing. Marshall was close to, hips snapping harshly against Gumball. "So beautiful..." he moaned into Gumballs neck. Gumball grabbed a handful of his hair, "Love you." Gumball whispered as Marshall bit hard behind his ear. That was all it took before Gumball arched his back and came with a choked out "MARSHALL! ", eyes squeezed tight and hands gripping Marshalls hair so hard it hurt. Marshall didnt think Gumball meant for him to hear him confess his love for him, but when Gumball came and became even tight Marshall came with a choked off moan. Gumballs come had splashed on Marshall's stomach, on his own stomach, and his chest.

Marshall gasped, the hot pleasure that made his whole body tremble gone and replaced with a calm, sleepy post-orgasm haze. He collapsed on Gumball, who himself was coming down from his high. His limbs felt heavy as he reached up to stroke Marshalls hair. "Marshall?" Gumball murmured. His throat hurt a little.

"Mmmm?" Marshall exhaled, blissed out.

"Come is drying on me..." he said and to his surprise Marshall laughed, laning up to oiss Gumball as he slid out. He sat beside Gumball and licked a long stripe up his tummy, gathering up the candy-like substance with his forked tongue, not stopping until he had cleaned the prince, who was giggling despite blush. When he finished Gumball sat up and pushed Marshall down, crawling up to lay beside him, his head on the Vampires cold chest. "Hey Gummybutt?"

"Yes?"

"Your experiment is fucked."

Gumball laughed. "I know. Surprisingly im finding it hard to care." Marshall snickered, throwing the covers around them and calling for Jinx, who had hopped of the bed in a jealous fit. Jinx hissed instead, dragging himself to a shirt on the floor to lay one. Marshall shrugged instead listened to the even breathing of the sleeping Prince. "Love you too..." he murmured quietly. Gumball smiled sleepily, closing his eyes again and imagining Peppermint Maid's face when he told her he was dating a vampire...


End file.
